The Unexpected Journey - Harry potter and the Philosophers stone
by Potterhead333
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts has ceased and Voldemort has died, but at what price? Many loved ones have died, and it won't be the same again. So the Golden Trio & a few others decide to time travel to prevent this future knowing they can't return. They also gather a group of people that mean a big deal in the future and read the Harry Potter books with them to change the future.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, first chapter will be up soon :)


	2. Time Travel

**As much as i would like to, i do not own harry potter, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

A man came walking into the Great hall, to find bodies every where. This mans name was Harry Potter. As his eyes swept across the faces of those who had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Colin Creevey's face stood out among others with Tonks' face, Remus' face, and Fred's face. They should never have died. Colin, he was only 16, he hadn't even lived yet. Tonks, she had just got the man she wanted to spend her life with, and had just had her child Ted, that wasn't fair. Fred, what was George going to do? His brother, best friend, twin, and fellow prankster had been murdered. And then there was Remus. The last tie Harry had to his parents was now lying in the Great hall in front of him, with his wife next to him. Grief overwhelmed Harry, and he didnt know what to do. How much more could he lose? His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, and now those who lay in the Hall, never to wake again. His eyes fill with tears, threatening to fall, but he blinked them back. What if he could do something about it?

'Hermione' Harry whispered just as he turned to run and find the girl.

He sprinted around, trying to find Hermione, the sooner the better. He found her comforting Ron in a sisterly manner. They had decided that they weren't meant for each other but still were friends. He grabbed Ron and Hermione's arm and tugged them both away from Fred's body before new tears could fall.

'Hermione, have you ever come across a spell that could turn back time?' Harry asked innocently.

'Yes I came across one while studying for our O.W.L.s, why is that?' She replied. 'No no no no no no! Harry you can not change the past, it may have a drastic outcome! No harry! Remember you could end up killing your future self or past!'

'But think about it Hermione! We could have everyone back and the future wouldn't be like this! Please Hermione.' Harry begged. She could see that she was going to lose this battle. Harry was in no mood to argue. She thought about it for a bit and then said slowly 'Alright, but i wont be telling you the spell, i will be the one to cast it. Who do you suggest we take?'

Instantly replying, as though he had gone over what he was going to say for ages, harry said 'Us three, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, Angelina, and Professor McGonagall and Draco.'

Ron spoke up saying 'when we time travel, can we also get Fred on the way please?'

'I'm guessing that I have no choice but to do it. I highly doubt that McGonagall doesn't know the spell so i will go back and get fred and she can send you all back, and then Fred and I will meet you all in the room of requirement lets say January the 1st 1978? Its when james and lily were in their last year.' When both boys nodded, she continued on saying 'Meet me back here in ten minutes and we will go over our plan. Harry you gather Ginny and Draco, Ron you get Fred and Angelina, and i will get Neville, McGonagall and Luna, make sure you tell them its urgent and we will explain what we are doing and then they have the choice to come or stay. Ok go!' and with that they were off.

* * *

Ten minutes went by, and now they were all gathered. Luna looked her dreamy self, Neville looked exhausted and the rest looked confused. As soon as they were there, Hermione started.'Ok so, we have gathered you all to ask you a question. Harry Ron and I are going to time travel and we were wondering if you guys would like to come. Just put into account that you will never be able to return so it is a very big decision' Whatever they were all expecting, it wasn't this. They all looked too shocked to speak so Hermione carried on.' If you would not like to come, please raise your hand' She took it as a good sign that no-one did.

She handed out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. 'I want you guys to all put a name down on the paper if you want to, but they have to be from the past.' when they were all done she asked for the papers back and then read them. 'Ok, so we are going back into the year of 1978, which was James and Lily Potters last year at Hogwarts. I am pretty sure that you all can figure out why they are a big part in the story. It also loos like we are going to see Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Professor McGonagall, i trust you know the spell to send us back in time?' Minerva gave a small nod. 'ok then, Professor, could you please take everyone back to the 1st of January, 1978 and go straight to Dumbledore's office, and tell him to bring the students from the past we have just discussed to the room of requirement. If you don't know where that is, I'm sure Harry and Draco can show you all. I will go back and get Fred then time travel and meet you guys in the RoR. Good luck to all of you, and i hope to see you soon!'

And with that, McGonagall muttered something long and then they felt a soothing sensation and heard Hermione say 'Good luck!' before being sucked into a black hole.

* * *

**Thanks to all that have read this, lots of reviews please! good and bad! Thanks again :) next chapter will be up within a week**


	3. Re-united

**Thanks to MusicalLover17 for your review! Again, i do not own anything, it all goes to J.K. Rowling :) on with the story now.**

* * *

A loud crack echoed through the corridor, but gathered the attention of no-one. Or so they thought. 'Follow me please' a voice said that came from behind them. Angelina screamed, only to be muffled by Freds hand. Everyone was hesitant to obey the voice, but soon had no choice but to follow when McGonnagall set off, trying to find the owner of this voice.

'Albus, is that you?' McGonnagall asked as a sillouhette stepped out from the shadows.

'I have been expecting you Minerva. But not this many students?' The man spoke.

'Me? How could you know that I would time-travel?' McGonagall said confused.

'Well when a note appeared on my desk with a loud crack i was curious. I knew the sound would be of someone either apparating or time-traveling, i was on my guard from the noise and it looks like she cast the spell over the note to make it appear in my office. I have the note here if you wish to read it.' Dumbledore said quietly. The students nodded enthusiasticly, wanting to know what this girl had said to prepare Dumbledore for them coming. He handed the note over to McGonagall who read it out.

_'Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Hermione Jean Granger, and come from the future. This may alarm you, but i beg you to hear me out. A battle has recently gone on at Hogwarts causing many casualties, because of Tom Riddle, or as he is more commonly known in our days, Lord Voldemort.' George, Angelina, Draco, and Minerva flinched at the name but Minerva carried on to read the note. 'I have written this note to inform you of a group of 9 or 10 people will be time-travelling to your era to try and prevent the deaths that have happened over the past 27 years. We all know once we have travelled, there is no going back. If you are able to, I would like to ask if you could gather the students named Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Frank Longbottom, Alice Prewett _**(A/N: i dont know if she was a Prewett, but thats what im going to go with for these stories)**_, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Severus Snape and Regulus Black. Some may have already left Hogwarts but they need to come back. Im sorry if this has caused any trouble but i beg you to do so or many lives will be endangered, yours included._

_Sincerly, Hermione Granger._

'I have gathered the students she has requested and they are waiting in my office. Where are we planning to meet?' Albus asked.

'Room of requirement, i will have a student from the future accompany you and help you find your way. Mr Potter, could you please follow Professor Dumbledore to get the past students and meet us in the RoR?' Minerva replied. Albus' eyes widened at the name 'Potter' but said nothing. Harry didn't say anything but began to follow Albus when he turned and said 'Chocolate frogs' to the gargoyle which moved aside let them through.

* * *

As soon as the door opened to admit Albus and Harry in, they were bombarded with questions.

'Why are we here?' A red-haired girl said who had to be the 17 year old version of Lily Evans. Before Albus could answer, another question came from a dark haired, handsome face who was sitting lith a tired & shabby looking boy and another boy who had his arm around Lily that had black, messy hair.

'Why is the greasy haired git here?' Clearly aiming it at a hook-nosed, oily haired boy who was looking jealously at the messy-haired boy.

'Who is _he_?' said the hook-nosed boy said annoyed at the last question.

'Before anyone asks anymore questions, please listen to me and just follow me' Albus said quickly.

They all followed without question although the greasy haired boy wanted to object but said nothing. They all followed the headmaster and ended up on the 7th floor.

'Hey i kn-' The handsome faced boy was cut off from a look from Lily. Harry looked at them curiously, thinking that they probably knew where they were heading. A door appeared in frot of them and people who didnt know about this room wanted to comment but thought better of it.

Once they were inside, they were greeted from the students and adult from the future. All of the people from the past looked confused. Lily Evans spoke up first. " So may i ask who you are?' indicating to Harry, curious because he came with the headmaster to get them. Harry was hesitated but then replied bluntly.

'I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter'

* * *

**Cliffhanger! sorry its short but i needed to go. i may not be uploading for about a week because i am at my dads. Review both good and bad please! Thanks to all that read and review! :) **


	4. Identities Revealed

**Hi all, im trying to get as many done as i can before going to dads. Thanks :)**

* * *

'Lily and James _Potter_?' The greasy haired boy repeated faintly. It seemed as if his whole world came crashing down on him. He didnt even notice when the messy haired boy who must of been James Potter punched the air and yelled 'YES!' or when the handsome faced boy started teasing him. The girl that he loved would marry the arrogant idiotic Potter. He tried to hide his feelings but not fast that Lily didnt see and she gave him a look that plainly said sorry.

'Yes, i am the son of Lily and James Potter. Let me introduce the rest of the people that you wouldnt recognise. That is Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom who both become Aurors, Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, Ron, George, and Ginny Weasley, sons and daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Draco Malfoy, son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Angelina Johnson, Minerva Mcgonagall and Hermione Granger who is a muggleborn is coming soon, she just had some business she had to do. We have travelled from the future. Please dont ask why as all will be revealed in due course. ' he indicated to each one of them as he said their names. A couple of people raised their eyebrows at the name Malfoy but again didnt say anything.

A couple of people were still in shock after hearign who was who, but then seeing the expectant look on some of the future teens faces, Lily was again the one who spoke up.

'Let me introduce us. My name is Lily Evans, and this is James Potter,' she nodded to the messy haired boy 'thats Remus Lupin' she nodded again to the shabby and tired looking boy 'thats Sirius Black' nodded to the handsome boy 'thats Fabian, Gideon, and Alice Prewett' The Weasleys faces lit up like it was Christmas morning when they heard the name Prewett. 'and thats Regulus Black and Severus Snape' Harry looked at both young men with respect for what they had done in the future. He was sure that Regulus had already been branded with the dark mark but didnt say a word. 'Thats Nymphadora Tonks' she nodded to a young lady that had bubblegum pink hair that the future teens knew was her favourite

'Dont call me Nymphadora, its just Tonks' she said half angry half kindly.

Lily rolled her eyes at this statement which she had heard plenty of times before. 'So why have you brought us all here?'

'Because i have decided to extract my memories of my 7 years at hogwarts and a little from when i was little. My friend Hermione Grang-' He was cut off with a loud crack that revealed Fred and Hermione had arrived.

'Fred!' everyone yelled, but you could hear George's voice above all.

'Dont worry, i have explained everything.' Hermione said once they had all quietened down.

'Everyone, this is Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley.' Harry explained. 'Anyway, as i was saying before, Hermione had my memories transfered into books and we have come back to this time to read you all the books and prevent what has happened in the future. On that note, i think we should all gather in a circle and sit down and we can have turns reading the books.'

They all agreed and soon they were all sitting on sofa's and chaairs, and some were on cushions.

'Ok i'll start' Hermione said as soon as everyone had settled in. **'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'**

* * *

**Sorry its short but i am continuing on through the night for you all! review! Criticize! please so i can improve. Thanks**


	5. Not an update

Sorry guys this isnt an upload. I dont think i will carry on because i have no time because i have school and sports. I may start another story but i dont know. Sorry everyone :(


End file.
